


Ice Cream

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War with Voldemort, Smut, porn without plot/plot what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing better than ice cream...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Sirius smiled indulgently as he watched his mate empty out the freezer (only narrowly missing getting struck by a bag of frozen peas). When at last the contents of the freezer were emptied, Sirius was faced with a rather pouty (though most assuredly adorable) young werewolf.

"What's the matter, love?", he enquired innocently, knowing full well the monthly ritual that accompanied the lunar cycle. It was the new moon...and Remus was craving ice cream.

"Don't play innocent with me, Sirius Black. What did you do with my ice cream? I know I had some in the freezer."

Remus meant for it to be annoyed accusation, but the soft whine that followed made it a somewhat pitiful plea.

"Please, love, where did you hide it?"

"Hide it?" Sirius' lips curled into a playful grin. "Why I ate it all. Why? Did you want some."

Remus stalked up to Sirius with a deceptively serene smile, then promptly grabbed Sirius by a very sensitive part, causing Sirius to gasp with sudden surprise, but grin all the wider.

Remus leaned in to his ear and whispered fiercely, "You better get me my ice cream if you expect to have a treat of your own in the near future." This threat was punctuated by a throaty growl to inform Sirius that he meant business.

Sirius, of course, knew by now not to mess with a werewolf and his monthly cravings. Yet he just couldn't resist having a little fun with his lover. He had hoped tonight to satisfy more than one need.

Sirius to a step back from his mate, and with a saucy wink, disparated out of their flat, only to return a minute later with a larger ice cream cone dripping rich vanilla down Sirius' fingers, which he then licked teasingly, savouring the rich flavours of vanilla and cream.

Remus approached him swiftly, soft lips searching for the cool satisfaction withheld by his mate. Sirius held the cone out to him, but quickly pulled it away from the wanting mouth, replacing it with a searing kiss.

Breaking away, Remus locks eyes with his lover, tasting his lips for the sweet diluted flavours. "That's nice, love, but you better give it to me. NOW", he growled. And Sirius raised a questioning eyebrow in response.

"Oh...I will..."

Sirius licked around the circumference of the cone slowly and sensually before retreating to the bedroom, where he knew Remus would follow.

Upon entering the darkened room, Remus heard a single word. "Strip."

In the dim light from the setting sun reflected like polished chrome in his lover's eyes as they danced over his body. Remus obeyed, slowly unbuttoning his muggle clothing, revealing his ivory skin to Sirius' wanting eyes.

"Now lay down", came the next order, though Remus was not yet ready to comply.

"Give me a taste first."

Sirius smiled at the requested as he brought the cone to his lover's lips, which were flushed with anticipation for more than just the simple pleasures of ice cream. Liking away the sweet cream from his lips, Remus did as was requested, and lay down on the bed.

"Close your eyes," came a whisper, barely audible.

The next thing Remus felt was the cold sting of the ice cream tracing patterns on his chest, followed by a warm soothing mouth. Remus gasped with pleasure at his lover's agile tongue as it worked down his body and stopped right above the groin.

But Remus was not one to be teased in such a manner. With reflexes no human had the right to possess, he flipped Sirius over, grabbing the cone out of his hand.

"Now, now, love", he whispered in a voice heavy with lust. "Don't you know it's not nice to tease?"

Then Remus brought the rapidly melting ice cream to his lips, tracing around it slowly with his tongue. He closed his eyes with sensual pleasure, moaning softly in a way he knew would drive Sirius mad. When he opened them again, he saw Sirius wide eyed, bighting his bottom lips in none-too-subtle anticipation.

Using only his teeth, Remus managed to undo the buttons of his lover's shirt. Sirius removed the offending article obligingly.

"Best lose the pants too, love", Remus grinned. Sirius did as he was told.

Tracing the delectable lines of Sirius chest, highlighting each muscle that rippled under the tanned skin, Remus repeated his lover's actions, licking the rich cream, flavoured of vanilla and Sirius from his lover's chest and stomach. Sirius moaned quietly under his lover's tongue, urging him on.

But the feel of Sirius' hard body beneath his needy mouth made Remus crave a satisfaction entirely separate from ice cream. With a feral growl he tossed the melting ice cream aside, and plunged full force into Sirius' waiting mouth. The normally tidy werewolf gave no thought to the mess or the possible stain. Afterall, they had learned long ago it was best to stick with vanilla...

Attacking his mate with deep kisses, Remus ground his waiting erection into Sirius' hips. Sirius raised his hips in invitation to his lover, locking his ankles behind Remus' back. Not a word was spoken (other than a quick lubrication charm) as Remus thrust deep into his lover's oh-so-invitiing body.

Sirius gasped with pleasure, as his lover thrust deeper, harder. He moaned with pleasure as his lover wrapped his skilled hand around Sirius' aching erection, pumping in perfect rhythm with his thrusts.

Sirius' moans grew louder as he approached climax, nearly howling as he did. Remus, gripped with sudden pleasure at the look of ecstacy that played across his lover's face, found completion moments later.

After a few moments of lying there, wrapped around each other, the two somewhat reluctantly untangled themselves.

Sirius reached up to brush a sweat-matted lock of golden hair out of his mates gorgeous face. "So", he said softly,"what shall we do now?"

Remus glanced over Sirius' shoulder to the ice cream now melted on the floor. "Well..." he began, "I could sure go for seconds."

Sirius began to rise and reach for his clothing. "Of course, love, I'll go get you some more ice cream."

A strong hand grabbed his arm, stopping him from leaving the bed. One eyebrow raised in a wicked gesture. "No, love. I didn't mean ice cream."


End file.
